New Demons at Hand
by MinakoChan1
Summary: There are new demons provoking the Sailors! Sailor Uranus gets captured? What happend to Tuxedo Kamen? Why can't they beat this monster? Plz R&R!!
1. Captured!

New Demons at Hand  
  
  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!" yelled the pretty long blonde haired figure blasting her attack at the enemy.  This was Sailor Venus, she was among nine other Sailors like herself, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Chibimoon. 

The blast hit the enemy and it dissolved leaving only a broken pod with black smoke coming from it. 

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked, coming closer to get a better look at it, she was the clutzy leader of the group. 

"I'm not sure, but it isn't like anything we've fought before, according to my calculations it should be...what!?  It isn't dead yet Sailor Moon, get away from there!"  Sailor Mercury, the brains of the Sailor Senshi yelled. 

Sailor Moon backed away just as the black smoke started to re-form itself. 

"You try it Sailor Moon!"  Neptune yelled.  

Sailor Moon took out her scepter," Moon Gorgeous, Meditation!" she yelled as it hit the enemy changing it back to smoke.  

Every time the Sailors would hit it, it would just re-form itself.  There was just no way of beating it!  It re-formed for about the tenth time and started walking towards Sailor Uranus, grabbing her by the throat.  

The Sailors Powers didn't even work on it anymore!  Every time they hit it and it re-formed it would get stronger!  They had no idea where it came from, it couldn't possibly be the Negaverse, they had defeated them so long ago...it was a new enemy, one they had never encountered before.  But there just had to be a way to beat it, right?

"Get off of her!" Neptune yelled at the enemy trying frantically to loosen the grip on Uranus's neck.  The demon just slapped Neptune out of the way like she was a mere bug in the way.

 Suddenly, just out of nowhere, the creature cackled and vanished, Uranus and all. 

"Where did it go?" Sailor Mars asked frantically.

  "It went back to where it came from" Luna, Sailor Moon's moon-kitty said, "it is a new enemy, not from the Negaverse, it is much stronger than anything we've ever fought before.  As you are now, none of you will be able to beat it, not even you Usagi.  Now that it has Uranus, it will come back for the rest of you, so be on your guard!" 

"But, what are we going to do about Haruka; we have no idea where she went!"  Sailor Saturn said, one of the tiniest members of the group. 

Luna turned and looked at Saturn "We can't do anything for her, we have to try and trace where the monster vanished to, Mercury, can your computer pick up anything?"

  Mercury twisted her earring and a blue screen formed over her eyes.  "There are no readings, the monster went into another dimension...there is no way to get there, not even if we tried Sailor Teleport..."  Mercury said  

"We will have to wait until the monster re-appears and then we will have to somehow put a tracking device on it to see where it goes so we can get the exact location."  Artemis, Venus's guardian cat stated. 

"All of us need to de-transform and go home, since it is summer, none of you have school, we will have a scout meeting early in the morning to discuss what we need to do."  Sailor Mars said.  

They all de-transformed and walked home their separate ways.  When they weren't fighting evil, they were ordinary teenage girls.  Usagi, who hated getting up early in the morning was Sailor Moon; Ami, who always studied for test and was a straight A student was Sailor Mercury; Rei, a priestess at her grandfathers temple was Sailor Mars; Makoto, a strong fighter and great cook was Sailor Jupiter; Minako, a fun loving blonde that liked volleyball was Sailor Venus; Michiru, a very sophisticated violin player was Sailor Neptune; Haruka, an athletic girl who loves racing was Sailor Uranus; Hotaru, a silent girl that loves to make friends is Sailor Saturn; Setsuna, a time senshi who can travel in time is Sailor Pluto; and last but not least, Sailor Chibimoon, Usagi's future daughter is Chibiusa. 

The next day they all awoke early and went to Rei's Temple to hold the scout meeting.  They were all on time, except Usagi, who was fifteen minutes late.  (A new record for her)  They all started the meeting.  

"Last night when I was doing my fire routine I got major bad vibes" Rei said, but before they could talk anymore they heard a huge *BOOM*!

 They all ran out to see what was wrong...the monster was back!  They all transformed...

"Moon Crystal Power, Makeup!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"  

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

 "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" and so on...they all ran up to the monster.  It tried trapping Sailor Moon but she dodged out of the way before it could grab her.

"Give us back Sailor Uranus!"  Sailor Jupiter shouted at the monster, apparently making it angry.  It started chasing her, and while it was occupied, Luna somehow managed to hook a tracking device onto it.  Now they could locate it and teleport! 

"Guys, a little help?"  Sailor Jupiter said still running from the monster and apparently getting quite out of breath.

 "Too many cookies, Jupiter?"  Venus teased as she shouted her attack, "Venus, Love Me Chain!" she yelled as it wrapped around the monster holding it up in the air.  Sailor Moon was about to attack it when it turned into a puff of smoke and vanished again. 

"This time we can track where it goes and get back Uranus!" yelled Sailor Chibimoon excitedly.    
  
  
To be Continued.....*eerie music plays*   
  
What will happen next, will they find Uranus, will any other Sailors be captured, and what is this with no Tuxedo Kamen yet, was he captured too?  
  
All in the next chapter!  Plz Read and Review to tell me to go on...hope it wasn't too bad, sorry I used Japanese name guys *sweat drop forms* ^_^;; Us authors live for reviews *begs with pouty puppy dog eyes to review*  
  
By: Minako_Chan  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does (The wonderful creator) 

* * *


	2. Haruka, a Demon??

New Demons at Hand

Part II  
  
  
Now that we have a tracking device hooked onto the monster, we should try and get there right away, there's no telling what they have done to Uranus!"  Neptune said worriedly  
  
Mercury flipped on her computer screen again, "I can see the monster; it's moving at a lightning speed...we can use the Sailor Teleport to follow it, but there is no telling what might happen to us."   
  
The Senshi all nodded silently knowing that this would be a dangerous mission.  They formed a circle and each senshi released her power, until finally they all yelled," SAILOR TELEPORT!"  

They were all suddenly transported to a dark room dimly lit by torches.  There were chains hanging all around them and there was a throne with a dark figure sitting upon it.    
  
Sailor Jupiter got up, "What did your demon do to Sailor Uranus?" she demanded to know  
  
The dark figure got up and walked and walked into the light.  "I am no longer called that name Makoto," the dark figure declared wickedly.  
  
The senshi gasped at who it was...it was Haruka!  Except, this didn't look like the Haruka they knew.  She was dressed in black, somehow she grew horns atop her head, and her teeth had sharpened to look as though a vampire's. 

 "I am no longer a Sailor Senshi, I serve the Dark Side, it is much better than being in your group with such a clutzy ditz for a leader!"  Haruka said her eyes faintly glowing red.    
  
Sailor Moon looked hurt at such a harsh comment by Haruka,  Venus, noticing Sailor Moon's dismay walked up to her. "She's been brainwashed Usagi, don't listen to her," she whispered into her ear.    
  
Sailor Moon nodded and walked a little closer to Haruka "Who did this to you Haruka?"  She asked, a bit timidly.  
  
"No one did this to me, I choose to become the way I am, now I don't have to be a part of your group Usagi…you idiot!  You all should have known I would turn on you, I just wanted to be-friend you all to find out your weaknesses..." she said fiercely.  
  
"That can't be true Haruka!"  Neptune said  
  
"Oh, but it is, you are the one that I extremely hated, always hanging around me, it was as if you had a crush on me or something!"  Haruka said   
  
Neptune just turned away, obviously hurt at these words.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH HARUKA!"  Mercury shouted which surprised everyone because she was always the silent one, "We all know that you didn't do this by choice, you were captured by that demon and brought here and brainwashed, now who did this to you!?"  She demanded to know with quite a stern look on her face.  
  
Haruka's eyes flashed from her evil red looking eyes, back to her normal blue green eyes for a second.  She shook her head 

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself in a whisper  
  
She heard a voice inside her head, "Destroy them Haruka, they are not your friends, they used you, don't listen to them, kill them all right now, I demand you!"   
  
Haruka's eyes turned a darker shade of red, she powered up, but these were not her Sailor powers anymore, they were new darker ones that had been given to her.  

"Mind Slash!"  Haruka yelled hurling a blast of dark energy towards them. They all attempted to dodge it, but let's face reality, there are nine girls in the room, it's bound to hit one of them..., and so it did.  Suddenly there was a deafening scream, the senshi looked up.  

"Oh No!  Hotaru!"  Chibimoon yelled trying to get up and run to her, but found herself stuck to the floor.  The blast ended and Hotaru was lying on the floor.  "Hotaru!"  Chibimoon said, now able to get up since the blast was over.  She ran over to Saturn while the other senshi stood up to protect her.  

"Hotaru, are you alright?"  Chibimoon whispered into her ear.    
  
Saturn moved a little and started to get up, "No one messes with the senshi of death, not even Haruka papa!  We have to find a way to get her back to her normal self, I don't want to have to hurt her...," she stated  
  
Saturn stood up, but was weak from the blast, it had drained all her energy, but she wasn't hurt. 

 Sailor Venus was going to try her luck on Haruka.  She used her Love Chain on Haruka while the other distracted her, it made her rise up into the air, but not hurt her.  Haruka struggled, Sailor Moon took out her scepter, "Moon Healing Activation!" she yelled making it hit Haruka.  

Haruka's eyes went normal for a second while the attack was going, but as soon as it was over she broke free of Venus's chain and powered up for a different attack. She got a ball of black electricity and aimed it at Jupiter...   
  
  
  
To be Continued...*gasp*  
  
Ok, guys, I have to go, the Tornado warning is going off.  You get so many tornados in Missouri in spring it's not funny!  Well, time to head for the closet!  *mutters*  Missouri is a beautiful state mind you, but having it being right smack in the middle of Tornado alley sorta sucks, ya know?*waves* See ya later!  ^.^    
  
By: MinakoChan


End file.
